


White Winter Hymnal

by PoisonMantis



Series: Klance Carol Christmas [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura's Waluigi, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Keith (Voltron) Dies, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith straight up dies, Like idk what u want me to tag this as, M/M, Shiro's Potato Salad, White Winter Hymnal, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonMantis/pseuds/PoisonMantis
Summary: Fic based on White Winter Hymnal. It's very sad. Merry Christmas.





	White Winter Hymnal

**Author's Note:**

> God I felt nothing while writing this IWYS has ruined me I feel no emotions.

Lance grabbed at Pidge’s coat. “Slow down.” He tugged the red scarf closer around his throat, hands shaking. “This is a stupid idea, we should have stayed inside.”

“Shut up, Lance, just keep moving.” Pidge tugged their arm forward, trying to keep up with Hunk and Shiro.

Lance frowned and kept up, eyes scanning the snowy street. 

“Lance?” Keith’s voice was muffled by the matching red scarf around his neck. 

Lance turned. “Come on, we can’t stop.” This planet was essentially a prison for the orbiting moon, all snow and ice. The city was full of criminals, and the only thing keeping them safe were the red scarves they wore.

“Lance, it’s a kid.” Keith walked across the street towards an alleyway.

“Keith?” Shiro had stopped, reaching into his coat.

“No, Shiro, you keep going. Lance and I will catch up.” Keith kept moving towards the dark alley.

“Keep your scarves on.” Shiro led Pidge and Hunk away. 

Lance held his bayard tightly, following Keith down a dark alley towards a huddled shape. “Keith, seriously.”

“Shut up. Hello?” Keith knelt in front of the small figure. “I’m Keith, I’m here to help you.” The child looked up. Their face was covered in dirt, and their lips were blue. 

Lance kept an eye on the street, wary. “This is a bad idea.”

“Shut up, Lance!” Keith unwrapped his scarf, carefully covering the child’s neck in it. “Here, wear this. Don’t freeze to death.”

“Keith!” Lance stared. That scarf was the one thing marking him as protected.

Keith stood up and pushed past Lance. “I get it. I can protect myself.”

“You’re an idiot.” Lance followed him back to the street, shaking his head.  
 

\---

“Of course. We’ll keep an eye out.” Shiro closed the communication. “Come on, we’re not far.”

Lance shivered and walked down the road. They’d been searching for hours. “If we go to one more cold planet, I’ll grow my hair out to stay warm. What do you think, Keith, me with a mullet?” Lance joked, glancing in every dark window he passed. When he got no response, he turned around. “Keith?”

Keith was staring into a building, bayard at his side. “I’ll catch up.” He ran into the building, ignoring Lance’s protests.

“You idiot! Shiro, we’ll be right back.” Lance chased after him, jumping over spilled boxes and broken chairs. He crashed into an empty courtyard, full of glittering white snow. Keith stood in front of him, reaching for a red scarf tossed carelessly into the snow. “Keith-”

He barely had time to say anything before a deafening gunshot echoed through the courtyard and Keith stiffened, falling forward. He collapsed on top of the scarf, red spreading through the snow.

Lance fired a few shots at the window the first gunshot had come from, rushing to Keith. “KEITH!” He dropped next to him, flipping him over. A dark stain spread over his chest, staining the coat. He ripped open the coat to see a bloody hole in Keith’s chest, spilling more blood onto Lance’s hands. “Keith, wake up, come on.” Lance shook him, blinking back tears. He tapped Keith’s cheek, tears spilling onto his cheeks as he saw Keith’s blank eyes staring up at the sky. “Keith, you can hear me, right?”

“Lance!” He heard Shiro yell. He ignored it, holding Keith to his chest.

“Please wake up.” He whispered, staring at the red staining the snow the color of strawberries. Lance loved strawberries.

**Author's Note:**

> No. Emotion. At. All. Anyway, merry Christmas. Hope you enjoyed, comments would be great!


End file.
